To Aru no Judgement
by Whitepulse43
Summary: I'm bad with summaries so let me make this short. New judgment member and new person in Academy city, no doubt new adventures are seen at horizon. Now shoo, go reading.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character's from To Aru series except my own.**

_Almost everybody who left the Academy city to escape the war had returned, but some still have problems of getting back, and new people also arrive to most advanced city known. New times arrive into Academy city, good and bad in like..._

"_Next station is within 15 minutes after security checkpoint, from which 10 minutes, are the checkpoints search time. the other Five, minutes are the time to reach the Academy City station. We hope that you, will have a pleasant visit, at, academy city." _Female voice announced to the passengers of train when the trains speed began to drop. Already some passengers began to dig out their traveling passports for the security check.

The train stopped at the station and several men and women security clerks stepped in all four passenger carts. While few armed men checked through the cargo carts. "Sir, may I see your passport?...Thank you sir, i hope good travels for you" Train clerk said when he had scanned the passport and given it back to passenger.

He went to next row where you couple and teen sat opposite of each others. "Excuse me, may I see your passports?" Clerk asked first from young couple.

"Of course" Woman said cheerfully while clinging to her man's arm and showed her passport along with man she was with. Clerk scanned the passports and gave them back when the scanner gave approving sound.

"Thanks you very much and sorry to bother" Clerk said adjusting his hat, after giving back the passports.

"No, no, it's quite alright!" Man said to clerk with waving his hand and grinned. Clerk turned toward teen who was gazing out from the window whle leaning his chin against palm. "Excuse me, sir, may I see your Passport?" The teen looked like he didn't hear anything so the clerk repeated with more stern voice.

"Arasaki-kun, your time to wake up" woman said to teen with sweet tone, Clerk then noticed that the Teen was infact sleeping while leaning agains palm. The womans man rolled up the the magazine which he had kept by at his side and smacked teen on top of head with rolled magazine.

"Wake up you lazy bum!"(**Smack**) Man said, the smack looked like friend mannered like a joke.

"Ghachaaa! What are you doing Ossan!(uncle)" Teen exclaimed holding his head with both hands and clenching his teeth openly. Teen had messy spiky dark red hair and blue eyes, he wore small silver chain on his left wrist and black T-shirt with black vertical line like weavement in the middle of shirt and white frames at the end of sleeves and around collar.

"I ain't Ossan! I'm 26!" Man exclaimed back and looked like he would give another smack with magazine. "Arasaki-kun~ Your passport~ We're almost at Academy city~" Woman said with lovely smile.

"Oh, right!" Teen said now when he understood the situation , he gave clerk the passport and got sound of approve also. "Your Son?" Clerk asked with slight smile on corner of his mouth. "Thank God no!" Both man and teen said together causing woman to giggle. Clerk fixed his hat and gave smile and nod." I hope pleasant travels to you all." Clerk said before he moved on.

"Tch, I would taugh you some manners if you were my kid in the how to state others." man said placing magazine back to his side and crossed his arms.

"You could try Jiji (oldman)" Teen responded back.

"Haaa! You just made it worse!"

(**Smack**)

"Itteeee(Hurts!)! What's wrong with you jiji?" Teen exclaimed when he got another smack with magazine.

"I'm no Jiji!I'm 26!" Woman giggled at their argument. "Tch, Fine" Teen said rubbing his head and looked out noticing that the train was movin again "You two's destination is much farther away?" He asked from the couple.

"Of course, I had taken a good long vacation for my sweet little bird~" Man said last sweet tone directed to woman next to him. "A Culture trip to Parise, you know how to make me happy~" woman said to man and gave a kiss. Teen shot his eyes to other direction.

"_Academy city station, thank you very much for choosing us in your travel, we hope to see you again soon"_

"That's my stop." Teen said when he stood up and took his belongings and bag from the shelf above his seat. "Awww~ It was nice to get to know you Arasaki-kun~" Woman said pouting a little.

"You too miss Yamaguchi" Teen said back with sheepish smile. "Go make some noise kid" Mister Yamaguchi said.

"you too, Mister Yamaguchi, it was nice to know you two." When train stopped Teen gave wave to couple as he exited the Passenger cart and into station.

"Now then..." He said and dug out envelope from his pocket "Time to Register myself in." He said leaving the train station along with other people from the train. Heading toward security gates to city.

At Judgment 177 branch office, Shirai Kuroko let out a long tired sigh while she leaned her head against her desk which had four, one feet tall paper stacks and still half finished report one the computer. Uiharu working on her own report which was nearly finished and her papers had been already sorted out

" I can't belive how fast these things gather on the desk" She groaned and turned his face to left while leaning her head against desk.

"Well, you have been pushing them for a whole month, Shirai-san." Uiharu said with smile and added the last dot in her report. "Done!" She said with cheerful voice. Kuroko leaned from her seat looking at Uiharus neatly arranged desk with half lazy and annoyed face then turned back to her own desk measuring paper stacks, letting sound of annoyance she leaned her chin against desk again.

She suddenly sat up straight and stretched her fingers and began to work with vigor. " Wait for me Onee-sama! I will not allow some meaningless paperworks keep me away from you!"

Meanwhile somewhere cold shiver shot up Misaka Mikoto's spine, startling her. " What was that just now." She said and looked around seeking the causing.

Back at Judgment 177 Branch office...

Branch 177 Chief Konori Mii Walked in clipboard in her other hand and coffee mug on her other. For short moment she watched How Kuroko fought against her paper work before she kept moving onward.

"Uiharu, sorry, but could you add this to our database?" She asked handing the clipboard to Uiharu.

"uh, yes." She said, she took the clip board and read through the papers. "huh, a new member?" She said, as she keep's reading with bit suprise which keep's growing. Kuroko now also listening with interest.

"That's right, after four days he'll be working here. " Konori said and took a sip from her coffee mug. Kuroko left behind her desk and took the clip board from Uiharu's hand now herself reading it. Picture of Young male with messy, spiky, dark red hair and blue eyes. hangin on page from paper clip

"Name, Arasaki Souji. Age, 14. Gender, Male. Height, 163cm. Esper, Power level... It's missing, also his ability..." Kuroko said with annoyed face while flipping pages in search of info but then gave up and gave clip board back to Uiharu.

"Since the equipment outside academy city isn't reliable it was left blank. His profile should be updated by authorities once he has gone through system scan." Konori explained, her other hand on her own hip while other was holding a mug.

"Arasaki-san, i wonder what he's is like?" Uiharu wondered out loud as she kept going through his files.

"No doubt, a high-class-ero-maniac!" Kuroko said eyes closed when she sat behind her desk and kept writing again with ferocity. Konori Giving her, like-your-any-better face.

"Hmmm, you think so?" Uiharu asked and looked at the picture of Souji again.

Meanwhile when Souji exited office building at district 7, he gave out rough sneeze and shivers went up."Hrrr, did i caught a cold..." he wondered, holding his arms crossed as he shivered.

He walked awhile till he reached an 8-storey student dormitory which was apparantly meant for boys. Each floor could be accessed through stairs or via elevator. He went inside elevator and pressed number five which moved elevator to fifth storey of the dormitory. He exited the elevator and looked down at the dormitory walkway.

He took a small moment looking around before he kept walking, he encountered door with his family name immediatly, it was only the second one from the elevator. He took his key which he received from office when he registered and opened the door stepping inside his residence.

The place was rather spacious, having enough space for a one-person bed as well as a coffee table and television, the room also contains a refrigerator and enough space for bookshelves and a kitchen. Adjacent to the kitchen was the door which lead to the laundry room and bathroom.

Souji looked around with bit awe since he was expecting something worse. He dropped his bag's to floor, fell back on the bed and gave wide grin before he exclaimed. "Mine!"

Souji took his sweet time before he sat up with realization. "I can't stay here all day! I need to get know this city better!...and i doubt there is any food in the fridge..." He said with sheepish face.

**End of prologue**

**I know I need to work on my grammar and such, so no need to tell me about that w;;**

**Also the reason he's ability is a mystery now is because I'm struggling with decision of his ability.**

**But I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character's from To Aru series except my own.**

As Souji walked out from his residence he turned around to close the door and made sure it was locked before he stepped away from his door, ready to head toward elevator.

He let out sound of surprise when suddenly something spinned past him. The sight was suprising and startling when it happened so suddenly, girl in maid outfit sitting on top of light yellow colored object fleeted past him. Apparently from the way the girl was spinning, the object she sat on was also spinning but soon both girl and the object disappeared out of sight when they both went inside elevator and doors closed behind them.

Souji stood there with sweat-drop on the spot short moment before he moved and called down the elevator. The last floor the elevator stopped was the seventh floor from eight. "It was probably something related to security. Yeah...that's righ-Ugh, who am i kidding? There's no way it would be so..." He said bit defeated to himself, stepping inside elevator when door's opened and pressed down button.

Misaka yawned as she leaned against bridges safety railing, watching people and cars going. She noticed from corner of her eye group of four delinquents approached her but one stopped in it's place, other three looking at the stopped member who was now pointing Misaka with slightly scared face and talked to other three. "Never boring day in academy city..." She said, few sparks flying off from her hair when she leaned off from railing and faced toward group.

Kuroko rubbed her own neck when she finished with papers and jumped up from her chair. "Finally finished! " She said stretching her arms and gave a look at the clock on the wall "It's about time we go now."

"Your right." She responded, picking her bag up which was laying next to her feet under her judgment desk. "Saten-san said she would wait us near the entrance." She explained opening her cellphone and sending a message.

When both arrived to entrance Saten was nowhere to be seen. "Saten-san?"

Uiharu called out, but then she quickly spun around expecting Saten to be behind her. Kuroko watched in the same direction from Uiharus sudden act.

"Uiharu!" Saten exclaimed when she suddenly flipped Uiharus skirt up with big grin. "Oooh! Pink stripes today." She said when the skirt went back down.

"Saten-san! You must stop doing that!" Uiharu exclaimed face red, using her both hand to prevent skirt being flipped again.

"C'mon, where's the fun in that if i stop doing it? I have to keep you always on your toes" Saten responded cheerfully hands on hip.

Kuroko gave sad sight before she spoke bit depressed tone. "I also would like to do that to Onee-sama, but because she insist to wear those shorts under her skirt there isn't much to see..." She said and gave out another sad sight." Ah, that's right. I should tell onee-sama that we're free now." Back in her usual mood she sended message to Misaka.

"Academy city is surely amazing place." Souji said when he exited one of the shops with bag of items he had bought. Humming happily, he placed his other free hand in his shopping bag. "What should I be having now~" He said bit tunelessly. Pulling out small leaflet of cafe. He remember that he received it from one of the girls who was handing them out.

"Hmmm let's see wha this is about...hummmm, look's pretty good." He mumbled as he kept walking. After a while of walking he came to a bridge where four people were lying on the ground unconscious.

"..." He walked past unconscious group quickly before people began gather. The manner he walked away from the spot made him look like guilty. Soon arriving to leaflet's cafe, heading through the front door of cafe.

Misaka had her eyes fixed on the cafe's menu, there were many customer's in cafe and the door kept opening and closening. The small bell on top of door which worked as customer alarm giving a sound each time door was opened.

A particular item on the menu list had caught her eye which was Gekota(frog mascot)ice cake. An ice cream cake which had Gekota face on top of cake made from Marzipan and in the cake layers was strawberry and orange flavored ice cream."Gekotama" She said eyes sparkling while looking at the menu item. "Excuse me! I'd like to order" She called to waitress who then went to her and took her order.

"Onee-sama, you should really watch what you eat." Kuroko said as she, Saten and Uiharu approached Misaka's table when they got inside the cafe. "And I still haven't given up on that theory of mine, Onee-sama." she continued with devilish grin.

"It's alright, I move around enough so i don't have to worry about that and also there isn't such esper power!" Misaka replied annoyed before her order arrived in table and her eyes sparkling again from Gekotama picture.

"Onee-sama truly is a childish..." Kuroko responded with smile while shaking her head and shruggin shoulders. "You should let me guide you into adults path~"

"Kuroko...Are you trying to make my stress go through roof once again?"

"Eh?" Was all Kuroko could say before Misaka was pulling her cheeks in different directions.

"Because you succeeded in it once again!" Misaka said as she kept pulling.

"Obneee-shamaaaah"

"Now now Misaka-san, calm down" Uiharu said keeping hand foward trying her best to calm her down.

"That's right, ah I'll be having strawberry parfait what about you two?" Saten said trying to direct the conversation into another direction and hold the menu on her hand and giving it to Kuroko who was rubbing her own face to dull the pain after Misaka had let go.

"T-t-those look... Yummy" Uiharu said as she had taken second menu list from the table and was drooling all over the list. "Excuse me!" Uiharu called waitress who took their orders and later came back, handing each ones order in-front of them.

"Itadakimasu!" Uiharus said happily but then stopped when he notice a person who was the same one in the member information she had to add earlier into database heading out from the cafe after thanking and paying from the food he had eaten.

Saten noticed this and sheepish grin creeped on her face when she began to poke Uiharus side. "Uiharu, did you just get crush on that guy?" She asked now with imp like smile and get poking.

"T-that's not it Saten-san!" Uiharu exclaimed, both Kuroko and Misaka staring at Uiharu. Causing her face turn red and then looking again at the boy who was near entrance, hear the part which Saten just said and was looking now at their table. Boy gave wave with bit awkward smile before he left the cafe. There was both embarrassment and shame on Uiharus red face as she turned toward her Dessert.

"Aaah ah, he left" Saten said with bit disapointment on her face as she followed with her eyes boy leave the cafe.

"Sheesh! Saten-san! Don't say thing which might cause misunderstanding! Kuroko-san, it was him! It was Arasaki-san!" She said both hand clenched in fist against her own chest.

"Aah, I though he looked bit familiar" Kuroko said and took a bite from her Dessert.

"What, you know him? Your working fast to win his heart Uiharu!" Saten teased again and gave a thumb up with big grin.

"That's not it! He's a new member to Judgment!" She explained fist clenched against her own chest again.

"Hmm, what's happening over there." Misaka said leaning toward window a bit to see outside. It seems most of the Cafe's customer's had also noticed that there was some kind of quarrel outside the cafe. Saten, Uiharu and Kuroko now too looking outside.

"Those guys again." Misaka said with annoyed tone as she recognized the troublesome four who she had taught a lesson earlier. But didn't saw who they were shouting at.

"Onee-sama, what did you exactly do...?" Kuroko asked with clear suspicion on her face. "Did you pick a fight?"

"I didn't do anything, they started it, it was self-defense, SELF-DEFENSE!" Misaka protested.

"Uiharu come on! This is Judgment business! Onee-sama, Don't involve yourself in this." Kuroko said as she took out her Judgment arm band out from her pocket and placed it on.

"Eh! Eh! Eh!" Uiharus eyes jumped between Kuroko and her own dessert before she clapped her hand's together. "Please be here when I get back" Uiharu prayed and took her own Judgment arm band from bag.

Both rushed to cafe's front door and saw that group was picking fight with Arasaki Souji who looked annoyed. Behind him was a shopping bag he had with him when he exited from cafe, but now was much more wet looking from orange colored liquid.

Arasaki hold out his hand and small fireball emerged on it. "Normally I should say surrender peacefully, but you went past that point..."

"Judgment! Stay in your places and surrender peacefully!" Kuroko said with clear voice and pulled the arm band to make the the symbol clear. Uiharu also pulling her own arm band. The Flame In Soujis hand gave a small poof sound when it disappeared, Souji's eye brow twitched and he sweated when he noticed Judgment symbol. Same expression was on troublesome four's face as they had turned around, also sweating.

**To be Continue**

**I hope you like this chapter too, So Yeah, I chose him a Pyrokinesis as ability. I know there are misspelling somewhere there and I try in my best ability to find them and fix grammar errors too.**

**Also, if you got any Rumor suggestions please do share them.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character's from To Aru series except my own.**

The situation was in stand still as the thugs had turned around to see the members of judgment, one of them started to crack up and not long before all four of delinquents were laughing their asses off. "Nandayo? (What is this?) it's just two kids." One of them said holding back his laughter. Souji stood in his place other side with stupefied face of how lax the thugs were.

"It's extremely stupid to take lady's advice to deaf ears." Kuroko said, same time flicking her hair over the shoulder. Uiharu stand a little bit behind her. Audience had gathered to windows of shops also in the cafe they were just a few minutes ago. Misaka and Saten at the window also, Misaka slowly head toward front door of cafe despite the fact that Kuroko told her not to get involved.

"Shut up!" One the thugs yelled with over confident smile before ran toward Kuroko and tried to punch her, only to punch air on the spot where Kuroko had just stood. "What the-! Teleportation?"

"You catch on surprisingly quickly." man heard Kuroko speak above him, when he looked up, she was already gone. Man's view suddenly flipped upside down and was also pinned down against ground with small metal rods.

"Damn you!" Another exclaimed, before he could do anything else he was grounded in seconds and bound by metal rods to ground. Third making a run, but knocked down by Kuroko, the fourth looked around a escape path and noticed Uiharu who was looking Kuroko working and forgot the fourth thug.

"Now, I suggest you give up peacefully." Kuroko said with confidence in her voice before she saw Uiharu take Hostage by the fourth thug. "Uiharu!"

" Kuroko-s-san" Uiharu managed to say while the delinquent was holding his palm on top of Uiharu's throat and second hand preventing her to move.

"Uiharu!" Misaka and Saten both exclaimed, Misaka immediately running outside to confront the thug.

"Now... let's see you try something Miss Teleporter." Thug said with bit manic voice and grin.

"Yosuke! What are you doing! That's going too far!" One of the delinquents who was bound on the ground near him exclaimed.

"SHUT UP! I'm not planning to let her humiliate me like this!" When he noticed Misaka, his face looked bit more angrier. "Look who decided to show up. Planning to hum-" Delinquents sentence was left unfinished when a fireball struck side of his head, giving a quite a knock-back. Releasing Uiharu from the hold and knocking him out. All confused about what just happened, Uiharu sitting on ground also confused. Souji stood in his place, his hand in gun like posture pointing.

"I was still here...asshole.." Souji said coldly and lowered his hand back to his side.

**Few moments later...**

All four troublemaker were marched in line into Anti-skill Van, the delinquent who had taken Uiharu hostage, had no memory of the event he had caused. "Uiharu, you sure your okay?" Saten asked tenth time from Uiharu who felt bit awkward from the fussing.

"Yes I'm fine Saten-san" Uiharu insisted.

"That really scared me." Misaka said with tired sigh, relived that it was over.

"Who though that it would suddenly turn out like that." Kuroko said, looking how the anti-skill van took the delinquents away. The turned his eyes to Souji who was crouched over at his shopping bag.

"Aah ah, it broke..." Souji said to himself with depressed tone while picking out a broke juice bottle out from his bag holding it between thumb and first finger, still dripping orange juice. All the items in the shopping bag covered in juice and wet. "What a waste..." He said head dropping down.

"Um, excuse me... I'd like to thank you..." Souji looked over his shoulder to see who was talking to him, seeing Uiharu. " About helping me back then..." She said while she kept fiddling her own fingers. "So... thank you Arasaki-san." She said and bowed

"Uiharu! Your getting left behind!" Saten called out to her.

"Ah, I'm coming! So see you later." She said bowing once more before running to them. Souji gave small wave bit confused and confusion grew even bigger suddenly.

"Why did she know my name?" He asked from himself with beady eyes, tilting his own head and question mark floating around.

**Couple days later...**

Souji closed his apartments door before he gave a quick look around to see any unidentified moving objects with maid sitting on top. When he he was sure coast was clear he proceeded to elevator. Today was the day he was suppose to visit the Judgment branch he's starting at to introduce himself. He chose much more casual outfit for visiting, white long sleeved shirt with one thick Vertical line in the middle, sleeves pulled up a little, urban camo pants and skating shoes.

For the past couple of days he had followed the same procedure, so far it hasn't appeared second time. During those couple days he took his system scan and was introduced into a school. The system scan verified that he's a Level 4 esper.

"Level...4..." He muttered in the empty elevator while looking at his own hand. "Never though I would have that level, I was kinda expecting level 3. Well, it was pleasant surprise anyway." He said to himself with smile. When the elevator was almost at bottom level he moved to left side of elevator near the door before the door's opened letting in two other people while he exited.

At the gates of boys dormitory yard he was about to walk left he noticed a small creature sitting near the gate eyes directed to opposite side of road. "...a puppy...?" The dog puppy disregarded the eyes of people which gave a look at it with curiosity. It's Fur was gray white colored and tails was sharp from the end, the tail wagged couple times when couple of student girl stopped to pet and left. One small metal dog tag hanged around it's neck. "Unbelievable how some people abandons their pet's like that." Souji said to himself looking at dog with slight pity, same time dog gave a small sneeze before it stood up and ran past Souji and around corner.

Last thing he saw from the dog was it's tail which too eventually vanished behind the corner. Stood there five seconds before he kept walking in opposite direction down the street. After a while of walking he reached a park area and stopped in-front a red vending machine which had huge selection of drinks. "hot... might as well take cold bubbly drink to give some energy..." He said while digging out his wallet only finding 1,000 yen bill inside.

"This goes tempting fate..." He muttered sweating a bit and looking 1,000 yen bill in his hand. He always felt uneasy while feeding a bill inside a vending machine. He pushed the bill inside machine and chose drink, after a short moment nothing came out of machine he pushed down the money returning switch so he could get the 1,000 yen back in smaller coins. Nothing came out and he began to press the switch forcefully until he gave up. "I knew it..." He said in sort bit. Before he raised both his palms to chest level and two huge fires burning appeared on both of his hands while his eyes were covered in his hairs bangs. "why you..." He said with growling tone while both flames on his hands started to grow. Taking step close vending machine eye brown twitching . He suddenly stuffed both his hand into his pocket's extinguishing flames and started walking head hanging.

"Hey, catch!" Souji turned around just in time barely grab a cold soda can thrown to him, Can bouncing in his hand three times until he got a firm grip from it. Once the can was properly in his hand he looked at the person who threw the can to him. Misaka Mikoto stood in-front the vending machine her other hand on her hip while shifting all her weight on her left foot while standing. "Consider that as "Thanks" For helping my friend back then." She said.

"Your friend?...hum...uh" He struggled few moments before he snapped his fingers like a light bulb had just lit up above his head. " You mean the girl who lost her cat yesterday?" Long silence went between them. " Was that wrong?" He asked with nervous smile.

"It's wrong!" Misaka exclaimed stomping her feet against ground.

"Oh, you mean Falling juice and flower hair?" He said, keeping left hands first finger up while giving his suggestion.

"Falling juice and flower head?" Misaka recited while cocking her head to side, looking at Souji with clear concern of his head.

"You see, when I was just walking out from this cafe heading back when these four guys pushed me aside causing me to drop my shopping bag and the glass juice bottle broke inside the bag making it a falling juice, while this girl who had flowers growing in her hair got taken hostage." Souji explained.

"You picked fight with them over a broken juice bottle?"

"Not just any broken juice bottle! It's the same juice I drink when I wake up in the morning, it's the same juice I drink when I go to sleep! I have shared many good memories with that juice brand!" He ranted shaking his fist toward heaven comical manner.

"What are you a baka? So, what were you doing just now?" Misaka said with annoyed face and crossed her arm while changing the subject to vending machine Souji was about to melt few moments ago.

"huh?"

"You were trying to buy from this machine right?" she asked nodding toward machine.

"Yeah, but it ate my money..." Souji replied bit confused.

"Well, it's been lately started become problematic so I'm not surprised if it's eating small coins. How much did it ate?" She asked and placed her hand on the machine.

Souji turned his face with clear agony on it before he spoke. " 1-1,000 yen bill..." He said and kept looking elsewhere giving quick look at Misaka who was face red holding her laugh.

"You truly are half the baka of someone I know!" She exclaimed between her laughs.

"URUSE (Shut up)!"

**Later at judgment branch...**

"Ah, Uiharu, would you come here for second?" Konori Mii asked from the door.

"yes! Right there in a moment." She said leaving from her desk. When she reached the door she noticed that all the other members excluding Shirai Kuroko were there standing in Line.

"Alright everybody, I'd like to introduce a new addition into our Judgment branch." Konori announced with clear voice while Uiharu took her place in line. "This Is Arasaki Souji, our newest unofficial member, take a good care of him." When Souji walked in from another door next to Konori who stood in-front everybody.

"My name's Arasaki Souji... Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu (Nice to meet you all / Please treat me kindly etc.) He said and bowed down in-front judgment members.

**To be continue...**

**I'm trying my best to write funny and interesting story and I hope you enjoy reading To Aru no Judgment. **

**And when I asked rumors I meant something to give small plot points like side stories.**

**Saten: But mostly because I wanna share them~**

**What are you doing here? Get out!**


End file.
